Dirty Games RENEWED
by Layla Waldorf-Bass
Summary: If you liked Dirty Games then read this new version. I don t own Gossip Girl :
1. The Good Boy and the Vixen

**The Good boy and the Vixen**

What was he doing here anyway? He had promise to meet Blair here. Blair and Chuck were playing one of their games. Blair was supposed to be the lovely lady, and she stood laughing together with her minions, looking sexy as ever.

Blair walked over to him, when all her minions had disappeared, and sat down on his lap.

"You are such a good boy," Blair said to him in a pleased voice. Blair was acting as if Chuck was her dog. Chuck grabbed Blair´s waist and thrust her down on his erected cock, making Blair whimper. Chuck smirked while saying in his husky tone; "You are such a bitch." Blair just smirked and gave him small love-bites.

"Now, be a good boy and satisfy me," Blair commanded, Chuck grinned and kissed Blair´s lips roughly.

"Yes, my queen," Chuck said in a husky voice making Blair shiver. Blair´s hands wrapped around Chuck´s neck to deepen the kiss. Chuck wasted no time and lifted Blair´s dress up around her tights. Blair´s black thong was visible. Blair smirked as Chuck´s eyes darken with lust. He was so predicable sometimes. Blair opened her dress in the front, with Chuck looking as Blair lifted his hand to her breast.

"You do only as I say," Blair said in a strict voice; Chuck liked to see Blair bossy and aggressive. She was always so proper, she needed to get loose. Blair led Chuck´s hand to her breast, while locking her eyes on him as she kissed him more roughly. Blair was a hell of a kisser and a vixen, Chuck was happy he had discovered her sexually. Blair was not sweet-looking in bed. Nate had no idea how to handle her at all, he was too sweet for Blair. _Damn, why did he think about Nate right now?_

Chuck played with Blair´s breast and looked at her with something other than… lust? Blair shook her head; no Chuck Bass only liked sex, not her. Her dress was open and Chuck is waiting for her to order him to do something.

"Suck on my breast, Bass," Blair hissed, making Chuck smirk and bury his head in between her breasts. Blair moaned as he sucked her breast. Blair grabbed his hair in a controlling manner, showing her rough side.

"Have you ever come in your pants, Bass?" Blair sniggered at him and looked as innocent as possible.

Chuck stared at her in irritation and in pain, but Blair just ignored his pain and thrust herself on to him, rubbing her pussy all over Chuck´s hard cock. Blair´s cherry red lips looked more red than normal and she moaned and kissed Chuck harder.

"Does this feel good?" Blair put pressure in the "good". She smirked and moved her hand down between her thighs. Chuck looked on as Blair´s hand vanished under her skirt. It made him look all hot and bothered.

Chuck lifted his hands to her skirt to see her, but Blair put a hand on his. "You may look, but not touch," Blair said in a teasing tone.

"God, I want to see you," Chuck tried to say in a begging voice. Blair smirked as she lifted her skirt out of the way.

Blair wasn't wearing any underwear. She had got the thong off while kissing Chuck. Blair just looked at Chuck and licked her lips. Chuck hardened even more. 'Blair, that vixen and her dirty tricks' Chuck thought lustfully. Blair looked at him as her finger disappeared inside herself. Chuck smirked and said, "Lustful Blair?" Blair looked at him as she put two more fingers in. Chuck groaned at the sight. Blair moaned and kissed Chuck´s lips roughly again. Chuck wanted to free his cock, but Blair stopped him. "No, I am in command here," Blair said while smirking at him. Chuck looked at her in a pleading way, but Blair just kept moving more aggressively against him and yanked his hair. Chuck just sucked hard on her breasts making Blair scream with pleasure.

"You are so full of yourself," Blair said in a breathless voice. Chuck moved to her ear lope and kissed it. Blair had a weak spot on her neck that Chuck kisses. Blair rolled her eyes back into her head.

"Yeah, but we both know that you love that feeling of me inside of you," Chuck said in a matter-of-fact tone. Blair gripped his hair tighter and bit his neck, making Chuck growl and yank Blair hard down on him. Chuck moved his hands to her pussy and Blair finally let him. Chuck moved a finger inside; Blair was wet and tight, just the way he liked her. Blair kissed him and moaned, "Your fingers are so big."

Chuck smirked and said in his husky tone, "I can get you something much bigger if you want." Blair just grabbed his cock harder. Chuck groaned and thrust his fingers deeper inside Blair. That left Blair all out of breath. Chuck smirked as Blair moved harder down onto him. She wanted his finger deeper inside. She couldn't get enough of Chuck. Blair´s hands stroked him harder through his pants. Chuck used his thumb on her clit to get her to orgasm. Blair did not want Chuck to gain an up-hand, so she moved her hands into his pants. Chuck groaned as Blair soft hands are wrapped around his cock.

"Do you like this... Chuck?" Blair said in her most seductive tone, Chuck grunted out in pleasure.

"I take that is a yes," Blair smirked, but her smirk was cut off by Chuck´s mouth on her breast. Damn Chuck Bass and his playboy skills. Chuck had three fingers inside of Blair and sucked her. Blair couldn't hold out much longer and began to clamp down on Chuck´s fingers. Chuck felt Blair´s thumb on his cockhead.

"Take me," Blair said in the end. Chuck unbuttoned his pants and zipped down, then lifted Blair onto his cock. Blair groaned and purred in his ears. Chuck moved her up and down. Blair had never felt so please.

Chuck was using all his strength not to hurt her. He wanted to bury himself deep into her. Blair screamed in passion as Chuck thrust himself so deep inside that he is buried to the hilt. Blair moaned and cried out. Chuck kept giving her love-bites. After some more thrusts, Blair couldn't take much more and came. Blair´s orgasm made Chuck come too. Blair was milking him for all he was worth.

"God, Blair, you vixen," Chuck said in a raspy voice. Blair just smirked and kissed his sweaty neck.

"You know I am," Blair replied and laughed.


	2. The Slut and the Pimp

**Hi, Thanks to my lovely Ray for editedning me story and I don´t own GG**

* * *

><p><strong>The Slut and the Pimp<strong>

The streets lamps were on, and the light fell on Holly, her hair was dark brown and curly.

She was waiting for her pimp Charles. Her dress was short and tight, just the way he liked it, dyed blood-red and her lips had the color of cherries. Holly´s high-heels were leaning against the wall, her stockings were black. She fixed her hair to see if it looked right. One heel clicked against the hard surface. She liked to work late.

Suddenly a limo drove op and a window opened. Charles was inside, handsome with his black hair and brown eyes. He looked at her with lust. Holly only walked closer to the limo and gave him a seductive wink.

"How much do you cost?" Charles asked Holly. She looked at him all innocently.

"Let me in and then we can discuss the prices," Holly licked her lips in a slutty way. Charles opened the door for her. The limo was nicely looking, Holly was impressed.

"Oh My, what a sweet ride," Holly said in an excited tone. Charles had his eyes on her gorgeous body. He had seen a lot of different hookers, but no one this sexy and tiny. She had everything he had been looking for; nice breasts, hot ass, perfect legs and hot lips. Charles gestured to the seat by side him. Holly sat down and let her dress rill up a bit, while looking at the handsome Charles. Charles' eyes were on her milky thighs. She was one sexy hooker, not like his usual ones.

"So, money you say?" Holly said in a business-like tone. Her lips looked so kissable and warm.

"Yes, money. What do you want?" Charles said in his business-tone too. Holly leaned in and whispered to him, "And no lip-kissing," in a strict tone. Charles nodded to that, about to feel a little disappointed. He had hoped he could kiss the beauty before him.

Holly looked at him and took her glove off. One at the time, the first glove she moved over her breasts and up to her lips. She kissed it and moved it over Charles´s shoulder to his neck. In the end, the glove reached his lips too. Charles looked at her lipstick kiss, then at her as she took off her other glove. Holly looked at Charles as she almost danced in front of him. She was still wearing her dress.

"Take the dress off," Charles ordered her. Holly locked eyes with him while she took off the dress, then threw it at him. Charles smelled it, the smell was toxic. She looked so sexy, standing only in her underwear; a black bra, garter belt, stockings, and black panties. Holly sat down beside him and moved her tiny hands to his chest and up to his lips. Holly let her finger move over his soft lips, and back to his chest.

"Anything else you want?" Holly asked with a seductive hiss. Charles looked at her bra and moved a hand over it.

"Blow me, without this," Charles gestured to the bra. Holly nodded and unhooked the bra. Charles looked as her breasts sprang free; they were cream-white with cherry-red nipples on top. She moved down to the floor between his tights and began to unbuckle him. She unzipped his pants and started to lift his cock out. Holly looked at it with hunger while she licked it. Charles groaned, making Holly move her tongue more on his cock, from tip to rod. Charles hands moved to Holly´s hair, which was warm and like soft silk. Holly moaned as Charles stroke her hair, and she took his cock deep into her mouth. He tasted very good, not like her other clients. Holly licked and sucked him, moving her hands down to his balls to play with them, it made Charles growl. Holly had him in as deep as she could take him. Charles looked down at Holly. Holly´s red lips were wrap around his hard cock, licking him. Her mouth was hot and wet, so perfect. Charles groaned again as she deep-throated him.

"You like to have my cock in your mouth?" Charles said in a husky voice, that voice made Holly weak in the knees. She moved her fingers to her panties to touch herself. Charles licked his lips, at the sight of the vixen on the floor pleasuring herself.

"I'm about to cum..."Chuck groaned and grabbed Holly´s hair a little more roughly. Holly swallowed his cum with eagerness. God, he tasted so good, salty and wet. Charles moved her up and kissed her breasts with his hungry lips. Holly found herself moaning and moved her breasts closer to his mouth.

"That is right, kitty," Charles drawl was making Holly wet and longing for him. Charles sucked on her nipples and left small love-bites. Holly stroked his hair roughly and jumped up into his lap, starting to unbutton his shirt and kissed him there. Charles looked at her with lust and moved her down to feel his cock. Holly groaned at his movements.

"On your knees and hold on to the seat," Charles commanded her. Holly moved down on her knees, Charles also moved down behind and around her to grab her waist. Charles spread her tights, so he had more room for movement. Holly leaned over the seat and moaned as Charles moved his hands down her tights. He held a finger at the entrance of her pussy, and Holly grabbed the seat. Then Charles finger disappeared into her. Holly threw her hair back and moaned. Charles´s other hand was roaming her body. Charles kissed her neck and shoulders. Wow, she was so sexy in all her glory.

"You like it?" Charles asked and added another finger. Holly nodded, but Charles moved his fingers more roughly in and out of her.

"Yes, "she moaned as Charles touched her clit with his thumb. Holly spread herself more open for Charles. Another finger was added, now Holly had three fingers inside of her. She was purring and moaning her head off. Charles seemed to like the sounds, since he moved even more roughly inside of her. Charles' cock was erected and ready to ram inside of her.

Holly´s moans had turned into screams of passion, and she was dripping wet for him. Charles wasted no time and removed his fingers, leaving Holly moaning at the sudden loss. But Holly did not have to wait long before Charles rammed himself inside of her. Holly held on to the seats.

"God, Chuck…" She moaned as Chuck fucked her from behind.

"Yes, Blair, you are so damn sexy," Chuck was thrusting very roughly inside of , making Blair grab the leather seat in a violent manner.

"Say it," Chuck hissed at Blair.

"I love your cock," Blair moaned as Chuck held her hips tight against him. Blair threw her hair back in ecstasy. Chuck was now kissing her neck. Blair could not hold herself back as she kissed his lips. Chuck groaned as she tongue-kisses him. They both had longed to be kissed all evening.

Holding Blair like this was erotic. Nate was never going to give Blair a fuck like this. Blair knew that too. Chuck was the only one she let her be fucked by this hard and aggressive.

"God, Chuck, I am about to cum..." Blair cried in ecstasy. Her body was shaking for relief. Chuck was also fighting his own relief.

"You are so fucking wet and tight," Chuck said, biting his tongue to hold back his orgasm. He wanted Blair to cum first. Chuck moved his hands down to her clit to send her off again. He was kissing, touching and thrusting. Blair went into pure bliss with a cry. Chuck was holding her limp body. She was like fainted. Chuck smirked; he was the only one that could make Blair faint like this.

Chuck took more thrusts to cum himself. After he had cum, Blair was shaking. Looked like Blair had gotten a second orgasm. Their juices were running down Blair´s tights. Chuck loved the sight of Blair with his juice leaking out of her.

"Chuuuck, what a mess…" Blair groaned as her body gave out. Chuck helped her up on the seat.

"Let me clean that up," Chuck said looking at her tights with hunger. Chuck was licking her clean and Blair was moaning. After Blair was clean, Chuck lifted himself up to sit beside her.

"This was hot," Blair kissed Chuck, he nodded in agreement.

"What do you say to dinner, sweetheart?" Chuck asked.


	3. Chuck's Dirty Thoughts and Fantasies

**Hi, I love you Ray my Beta. You are the best :) Thanks to you others that have like this and comment. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chuck's Dirty Thoughts and Fantasies<strong>

"Chuck, you got your wish," Blair said in an irritated tone.

"It is my turn," Blair continued, in the most innocent tone she could muster.

Chuck chuckled at her and replied, "As long as I get to fuck that pretty pussy of yours, I don't care." Blair leaned in to kiss him, that would shut him up. Chuck looked at her and lifted her up.

"Anything for my queen," Chuck was spinning her around.

"Tell me something true," Blair suggested. Chuck thought she would say something sexy or suggest a naughty fantasy.

"Okay, I hate beans," Chuck shrugged and Blair shook her head.

"No, Chuck, something personal," Blair sighed as she sat down on Chuck ´s bed.

"Okay, I have always thought about you when I jerk off," Chuck said in his most honest voice. Blair blushed at Chuck´s honesty.

"You think I am hot?" Blair asked in disbelief. Chuck looked at her and rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah, Waldorf, have you looked in the mirror lately?" Chuck said in his you-must-be-kidding-me tone. Blair smiled, still looking flushed.

"So what do you think about while you masturbate?" Blair asked. She really wanted to know what Chuck Bass liked.

"You, because you used to be out of my reach," Blair looked smugly at him and moved her body over to his.

"More, Bass, I want to hear more," Blair begged him. Chuck looked at her, he had never told anyone about his sex fantasies before.

"The first time I jerked off, I was 10. You were wearing a white dress that I and Nate got wet. I could see your white panties through the dress." Chuck remembered the day very well.

"_Chuck, Nate, stop it," little Blair barked. She was wearing this white dress that made her look like a porcelain doll. She had cherry-red lips and a cute pout. Blair´s curls were shoulder length._

_Blair and Serena were running around with the boys. Serena was laughing and Nate was chasing her around while Chuck was trying to catch Blair. _

"_Chuuuuck, stop it you, dummy," Blair said as Chuck wrestled her down into the grass._

_Chuck and Nate had caught both Blair and Serena. Nate got the garden hose. He made them both wet. Serena wasn't very interesting to look at, but Blair was. _

"Chuuuuck, you perv!" Blair snapped at him, still looking blushed.

"You still say my name so sweetly," Chuck drawled at her and Blair punched him in the side.

"Was that you're only dirty thought?" Blair looked slightly disappointed.

"No, Blair, when I was 15, I had to go to your apartment to pick you up."

_Blair had been butt-naked and wet. She had taken a bath, and Chuck had walked right in on her. Blair´s hair was hanging down her back in a sexy mess and her nipples were hard. Chuck had never notice this before, that Blair had amazing hips and ass. What wouldn't he give to fuck her? _

_How stupid was Nate to wait so long? _

"_God, get out. Bass, __**now**__!" Blair had roared at him. Blair had small breasts, but still very hot body. _

"_Have Nate seen you yet?" Chuck had asked in an ore struck tone. _

"_Don't you dare tell Nate," Blair barked at him in anger. _

"_If I were Nate, I would have you right now," Chuck said as Blair was getting her towel. _

"I cannot belief you saw me naked first," Blair said.

"You were quite a looker and still are," Chuck winked at her. Blair had her hands on his chest.

"My last was about you on my desk."

"_Hi Bass," Blair said in her must slutty tone as she leaned in over the table. The top of Blair´s breasts were visible through her white shirt. She wore a very short skirt on with white stockings, looking so damn sexy that he was having difficulties breathing. _

"_Are you okay?" Blair asked in concern._

_Blair sat on his desk and talked about P giving BJs to older men. Chuck wasn't listening at all to Blair. He was too busy looking at how Blair´s short skirt had riled up around her tights. Chuck really wished that he was his desk right now. Blair´s hot ass was on it. _

_Blair got irritated that Chuck was not paying attention, so she pushed her high-heels into his chest, giving Chuck a glimpse of her panties. The panties were purple, Chuck ´s favorite color. Blair had not notice that Chuck had seen Blair´s panties. _

"_Aww, Waldorf, someone is in the need of sex," Chuck smirked at her and moved his hands to her waist. _

"_Dream on, Bass," Blair snapped. _

"_Oh I do," Chuck said in his husky tone. _

"Bass, you and your dirty thoughts," Blair said as Chuck was lifting her dress off.

"No more talking, Waldorf," Chuck kissed Blair´s perfect breasts. Blair opened her tights for him. Blair never showed herself to anyone but Chuck.

Chuck saw her purple panties, the same pair that she wore that day on his desk. Chuck opened her bra so quickly that Blair did not notice. She looked trustingly at Chuck, he loved that look.

Blair nearly ripped Chuck´s clothes off. Chuck was stunned by Blair´s actions as she dragged Chuck up against the wall. Blair let Chuck take her panties off, then he lifted her up and held her ass. Blair wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I love to think that I am on your things," Blair said and stroked his hair. Chuck only let Blair touch his hair.

"Blair, I think we have fucked on every surface possible," Chuck said while kissing her neck.

"Oh Chuuuck, shut up and fuck me," Blair pled in a needy tone. Chuck chuckled at her and ran his lips down to her full breasts. Chuck moved his pelvis against her. Blair did not mind one bit, Chuck was hers.

Blair smirked and looked at him as he started to finger her. His fingers were so long and soft, Blair moaned as Chuck sped up. Blair dug her nails into his back; Chuck´s back always got kitty scratch by Blair. Chuck groaned in pain and pleasure. Chuck got Blair wet and ready for him, so he moved his erected cock into her. Blair whimpered and grabbed Chuck´s ass hard. _His kitty likes it rough no wonder_.

Blair liked to have her breasts against Chuck´s chest hair, Chuck had something Nate never had. Blair moved as Chuck thrusts got hard and quick. She moaned as Chuck mouth moved over hers. They were caught in a lip-lock, having a very hot moment. Chuck´s rams were hard and fast, their bodies were making a banging noise. Blair had her legs wrapped tightly around Chuck´s waist.

"Blair, you got the sexiest moans, you know that?" Chuck was almost out of breath. Blair moved her hand back to his face and stroked his cheek.

"You are just so sexy," Blair said, moving hard against him, while Chuck touched her clit. Blair cried as Chuck played with her and aggressively kissed her breasts.

"God, Chuuuuck," Blair screamed, getting her orgasm. Chuck kept thrusting, giving Blair a second orgasm.

Chuck came with a growl; the growl sounded like Blair's. He emptied himself into her, and their juices were running down Blair´s milky white tights. Chuck used his last strength to lift Blair onto bed.

Blair was out of breath and sweaty, and so Chuck.

"You should make fucking to you living," Blair said as she snuggled closer to Chuck.

"You know, I have and you are my most important client," Chuck said in his husky voice.


	4. Innocent Girl & Bad Bass

**Hi, Thanks to Ray on helping me and just being the best :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Innocent Girl &amp; Bad Bass <strong>

Blair was wearing a red and white tartan skirt. She almost looked like Red Riding Hood; so innocent and dirty. Chuck Bass felt like the Big Bad Wolf, watching her pack a picnic basket with a yummy lunch.

"So, are we going to play Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf?" Chuck asked as Blair put the strawberries into the basket.

"That depends on you," Blair smirked as she lifted just a little bit of her dress. That gave Chuck a glimpse of her white stockings. Chuck himself was wearing short and shirt. Chuck helped her into the limo, Arthur greeted them. Driving to a park to eat lunch together with Blair. She thought Chuck needed a break from school and exams. Blair herself was stressed and very tired.

Chuck was very jumpy, he hadn't had sex in ages because of Blair´s studies. He was very near his edge, wanting to lay her down and fuck her, in the back seat of the limo.

Blair could sense Chuck´s lustful ways and gave him a hug. Chuck did not just hug Blair, he kissed her. "Wow, slow down, Chucky," Blair said in a teasing tone.

"Blair, I have not had sex in days," Chuck looked disappointed, so Blair kissed him and held him tight.

They arrived in the park, and Chuck helped Blair put the blanket out. She still looked super innocent and cute.

Blair suddenly ran off and began to pick flowers. Chuck smirks; they were going to play.

Chuck started to sneak around Blair.

"Oh, who are you," Blair asked, acting all naïve and cute. Chuck liked Blair´s act. She was such a turn-on.

"What lovely flowers," Chuck whispered sweetly into her ears. Blair looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, are they not?" Blair said, still on her knees. Chuck could not stop his eyes from lingering on her pretty face.

"I think you are lovelier," Chuck drawled. Blair rose and looked at him. Chuck leaned in and embraced her.

"Hey, can you not just hug me?" Blair said and tried to run away from Chuck. If any normal people had walked by, they could have thought it was a rape. Lucky for them, there were no people nearby. Chuck got Blair pined to the blanket.

"Oh my, are you going to have your way with me?" Blair said, still acting all naïve. Chuck smirked, looking at her in a hungry manner.

"Yes, my little innocent flower," Blair looked at him with scared eyes.

"What are you going to do with me?" Blair said, she was still playing innocent and sweet.

"I am going to deflower you, pretty," Chuck said in his bedroom voice.

"Please don't," Blair whispered weakly. Chuck smirked and kissed her neck. Chuck started to strip her, and Blair fought to get out of Chuck´s hold. Blair gave a whimper as Chuck moved his lips to her earlobe.

Blair´s dress riled up around her tights. Chuck looked hungry and lustful, making Blair become wet and bothered at his looks. Chuck moved in between Blair tights and looked over her sexy body.

Blair looked up as Chuck undressed her. She really looked perfect to him, her hot little body. Blair was lying only in her laces, looking at him. Chuck loved every little detail about her, from her dainty hands to her cherry-red lips.

Blair wanted to take Chuck´s clothes off, but Chuck wouldn't let her. Chuck lifted her wrists over her head. In this position, she had no power.

The fear of being caught and roughly kissed was quite a turn-on. Blair looked at him and fought against him to turn him on too. Chuck chuckled and kissed her roughly. Blair felt her lips tremble with pain and pleasure as Chuck´s lips bit hers. Blair desperately tried to grab his hair. _God, how sick was she, wanting Chuck to nearly rape her? _

Blair moaned as Chuck ripped her bra off. Blair looked at him in a frightened way. He looked back at her and buried his head in her breasts. Chuck licked, bit and sucked her nipples. Blair cried and moaned. Chuck was very rouge right now, he was groaning himself against her hot cunt. Blair moaned as she saw Chuck lift off her white innocent-looking panties.

Chuck looked down at her in his sexiest way. Chuck rammed in to her, making her scream in pain and ecstasy. Chuck was quite brutal.

Unlucky for them, Bart Bass decided to walk home from work. He heard moaning sounds.

_Young people,_ Bart thought. He looked around the corner, then saw Charles Bass with a beautiful brunette lying under him. The brunette was lying so still, looking at his son with trust.

"Chuuuck," she moaned as Chuck leaned down to kiss her. Bart thought he had heard that voice before, so he looked closer at her. She was no other than Blair Waldorf! Bart was shocked over Chuck´s score. Blair Waldorf was dating Nate Archibald. Bart decided to keep his son´s secret.

"Blair, you are so hot and sexy," Chuck said as he fingered her clit. Blair´s hands were free from Chuck´s grab and roamed in his hair. Chuck loved Blair´s hands in his hair.

Blair cried out and Chuck covered her mouth with kisses. Blair´s orgasm made her shake. Looking down at Blair and seeing her all sweaty and bliss full made Chuck happy. Chuck made more thrusts to get to his own orgasm. Blair locked eyes with him and whispered; "You are truly my best guy friend."

Chuck came and emptied himself inside of Blair. After Chuck came, he helped Blair up and covered her up with a blanket.

Bart Bass kept an eye on Chuck and Blair, noticing how his son takes care of Blair. Blair and Chuck unpacked the lunch.

"Wow, what a game," Chuck said while feeding Blair a strawberry.

Bart walked off with a lot of questions.


End file.
